


Who, Me?

by thestoryofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jealous Harry, M/M, Multi, Pining, no smut in this, supposed threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofnarry/pseuds/thestoryofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall uses a threesome as an excuse to hook up with Harry, and tell him how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who, Me?

Niall’s Pov:

  
I woke up to the sound of sizzle, and the smell of Bacon which only meant one thing : Harry was cooking! (Maybe even naked!).

I made my way downstairs, not even bothering to change (I had accidentally slept in my clothes yesterday) , and headed straight to the kitchen. There I found the most beautiful thing ever, Harry cooking in only his tight boxers that outlined his……… His…… Cock.

Oh yeah, and eggs, toast and bacon.

“Hey Nialler, want some?” he said.

“Yeah of course” I sat down and began eating Harry’s beautiful creations, while the other boys began getting ready for the signing we had today.

“You ready Niall?” Liam asked, while he put a protective arm around me. Liam and Zayn were the only members in the band that knew about my love for Harry. I don’t even know how it happened, one day he was my bandmate with luscious curls, and the other I was head over heels for him. But of course, Harry was 100% straight; and even if he were gay, he’d go for Louis.

“Yeah, I’m ready” I shoved the rest of the food into my mouth, and ran into the car that Paul was ushering us into.

Apparently, everyone except Harry and I were in the car, so we had to sit together in the back.

This was the kind of things that I loved and hated; being so close to him, but not being able to be _with_ him. I knew Harry would never like me. To him I was just another guy in the band, and even though we were cool friends and occasionally hung out and cuddled, Harry thought of me as his little brother.

“Are you okay Niall?” Harry whispered in my ear. This action alone sent shivers down my spine, ~~and other places~~.

“Yeah, just a bit tired”

“Really? You fell asleep when we were watching Footloose yesterday, so I carried you to your bed, and you’re still tired?”

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t know, maybe it’s just that I woke up in a rush.” He nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the trip. The only thing that I was thinking about was kissing him, and hugging him [and yes maybe I was thinking about fucking him, but I CAN’T FUCKING DO THAT!]

We arrived to the signing and sat down [Harry insisted in sitting next to me, I have no idea why] so we were sitting in the far right corner of the table.

One by one girls came pouring in. Some tall, some short, blondes, brunettes, [there was even that girl that came in with short blue hair], but although all were beautiful, none where able to compare with the Cheshire boy I’m in love with.

“Hey, look at that girl, she’s pretty ain’t she?” Harry whispered in my ear. No wonder he wanted me to sit next to him, he wanted me to play wingman.

"Yeah, she’s all right I guess"

"You haven’t even see her mate, she’s beautiful." I felt a familiar heart clench, and turned to see a blonde girl, with blue eyes. He was right, she was pretty, but I couldn’t seem to like her. I mean, she was gorgeous no doubt about it, but Harry, he was beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah I guess she is" The girl proceeded to get autographs from Liam, Louis and Zayn, until she was left with Harry and I.

"Hello boys" she gave me a light smile, and turned to Harry, "Hello Harry". You could see how she was trying to flirt with Harry.

"What’s your name love?" Harry asked, he had already signed her CD, and was writing something on the inside.

"Monica, but you can call me anything you want Harold, you to Niall" she winked at both of us, and smiled; I guess she was alright.

"Hey, I thought you were mine?!" Harry said in mock horror.

"I can be both of yours, here’s my number, call me?" she slipped a paper in between my hands, and walked off.

~~~~

"Here Styles, you can have that girls number" I threw the paper the girl had placed on my hands at Harry who was sitting down on the couch.

"She meant it for both of us you know?" he said casually.

"Yes Harry, because I would want a threesome with a girl and you"

He stood up, turned off the TV and looked straight at me, tears at his eyes, what the hell ?

"You don’t want to, because of me?" he asked.

"Oh my god, it’s not you Styles! Well, in a way it is!" I screamed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Harry took a step forward, in which his face was leveled with mine.

"You don’t get it do you! I don’t want that girls number, or any girl’s number! I don’t want girls! I’m gay, okay! And if you’re wondering yes, I do like someone, and yes, he is a guy!" I was about to storm off, when he grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards him.

"WHO IS IT?" he growled in my ear, in a sexy voice that made knees go week.

"I…I don’t need to tell you anything." His grip suddenly became rougher, and he pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, you let him touch you?" He nuzzled his face in my neck, "Does he kiss you here?" he kissed my neck, sucking on the sensitives places.

"Does he grab you here?" his hand moved to grab my now hard shaft.

"What the hell Styles?!!" I managed to push him off me, seeking an answer.

"I like you Niall, and it’s killing me that you like someone else. Why haven’t you told any of us?" his face looked so sad, and tears were already spilling down his cheeks.

"Because it’s you Harry. You’re the guy I like." The stages his face went into where just hilarious. From confusion, to realization, to shock, to sheer happiness.

"I like you too Niall"


End file.
